Hero progression
__TOC__ Equipment upgrade Similar to most RPG games, equipment in Valiant Force can be upgraded. The maximum level here is +15 for each equipment. Simply click on any equipment, and follow the "Upgrade" button. As it gets tougher to upgrade, players may use items to boost the success rate. There are 3 different success rates, with Mega Success being the best. Good luck! Weapons, when upgraded at +5, +10, and +15, will give out different intensities of glow for bragging rights.The color of the glow will be the same as the color grade of the weapon, as shown below. Other equipment parts will not glow. Note: Weapons of green rarity are not able to upgrade to blue or purple, and blue will not be able to upgrade to purple. The rarity is permanent. Set Items As heroes conquer dungeons and gain loot, they may come across special Set Items. Wearing 3 items of the same set, players will gain bonus stats, as seen in the 2 examples below. It is up to players to decide if the set bonus is attractive enough to not use higher-tier single equipment. Note: Tier 1 set items can only be worn with 2 more Tier 1 set items of the same set for the bonus. Wearing 1 Tier 1 item of the set, and 2 Tier 2 items of the same set, will not give you the bonus stats. Faith system Each hero will have his or her own Faith, affecting stats growth as they level up. There are 6 different Faiths, as seen below. Each new hero will come with 1 of the Faiths at random. The grade (Strong, Weak, etc) of how each Faith affect stats growth will never change. For example, the Ares faith will always have a "Strong" grade for ATK. Which of the 6 different Faiths do your heroes have? Faith can be seen in the character screen by looking at the Faith icon, or press and hold the icon to see the full details. 2 examples can be seen below. XP Potions Other than slaying monsters in dungeons, players will get hold of XP Potions from their skills or events. These potions can be used on heroes to gain more XP. There are different varieties of XP Potions, as seen in the screenshots below. Card Fusion Card Fusion is needed not only to meet requirements of Job Advancing, but also to boost the stats of heroes. This is done by absorbing other hero cards which are not in use. See the screenshots below for a clearer view of this system. Job advancement Just a note, not all heroes can job advance, while some can only job advance to 4 Stars, not 5 Stars. When getting new 4 Stars heroes, he or she might not be able to advance to 5 Stars. After getting a hero to Max Level and 100% Training (via Card Fusion) until +2, heroes with the job advancement option will also have to get quest items before advancement can be completed. Rune System The rune system is an additional way for players to power-up their heroes. By combining different runes in the 3x3 cube, players are not just able to unlock not just more stats, but also unique passive skills and rune set bonuses. Try out different combinations! Misc progression questions Q: When will my heroes change their looks? A: For the 3D models, they will change when each hero is at +1 and +2. They will also change when equipped with different weapons and back items (wings, cloak, etc). For the 2D art, they will change when heroes advances into another job. Q: Will I be able to change back to my previous jobs? A: No, there is no option for that now. Q: If my hero is at 4-stars, can he or she change to another job which is also at 4-stars? A: No, there is no option for that now.